cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DragonBallZ
re:Admin yes I am the admin on this Wiki. I started it a whil ago, thinking I would have all the time in the world to make it really awesome and all that, but since then I have been either bogged down with homework or not in the mood to work on it. If you would like to cotribute, or to be a sysop or bureaucrat, I'll do anything I can to help you. I really think this Wiki has potential, but I've got a lot going on right now, and so that's really up to the community. Thanks for any of your help- Kanogul (talk) 23:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *as far as help goes, I can do my best to set up things the way it works for you, or also make you a sysop or bureaucrat. I guess that's pretty much it right now. Also, I can try to answer your questions, but I can't say I know every answer to your questions. Just send me a message- Kanogul (talk) 01:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) **There you go, man. You should be both a Sysop and a Bureaucrat now. Just remember- with great power... comes... a lot of pizza... or something like that. If you have any questions or trouble, just contact me. ten-four- Kanogul (talk) 00:31, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *** I don't know why he is an admin, but as long as he's not disrupting anything on the Wiki, I don't see any reason to demote him. -Kanogul (talk) 16:36, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Promotion Hello. Wikia:Promotion has some tips on how to promote a wiki. I think you need to be especially careful about not spamming people with this sort of topic, but if there are relevant card communities where you could find potential contributors, perhaps you could make a forum post in those places to tell them about this wiki. You can also make improvements to the skin and logo on this wiki which would encourage people to stay. See this page for some help. Other than that, I think you just need to add a lot more content to attract visitors here. So far there are only which makes it less likely people will find the wiki through a google search. Angela (talk) 03:18, 7 February 2008 (UTC) The only levels available are listed at w:help:user access levels. Were there any others that you thought were needed here? Angela (talk) 05:09, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :There's no easy way to add those for just one wiki, and I think that if someone can be trusted with deleting or blocking, then they should be trusted with full adminship, so there's probably not a need to add such groups. Angela (talk) 06:06, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's possible, but it requires technical work to make it happen, which isn't a high priority if those user groups are necessary. Angela (talk) 04:49, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::You can add pages to Deckipedia:Protected titles to prevent them being created. Angela (talk) 03:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::No, that feature isn't available yet, but will be in future. Angela (talk) :::::You can change the name bot by editing MediaWiki:Group-bot-member. I'm not sure when the protecting non-existing pages feature will be here, so I suggest you use the existing Protected titles feature instead for now, since it could be some months away. Angela (talk) 04:06, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Bot work Sorry that I've been kind of dragging my feet on the bot link thing. I just need to tweak some stuff and I should be able to get sit going tomorrow on my day off from work. -- Ned Scott 07:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Thats ok. Sounds good. DragonBallZ 13:32, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Status of cards.wikia.com Hi DragonBallZ! I see you've been adding content to this wiki (and doing maintenance work) on it before me. I've started adding some Solitaire-related content, and will probably add more. This wiki is about all sorts of card games, and not just French cards ones, right? I've publicised this wikia on the fc-solve-discuss mailing list, and can also publicise it on some of my blogs. In any case, we could really use a better front-page and some well-phrased policies and guidelines. Please reply as soon as you can. Shlomif 09:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, I was wondering if I could have admin rights on the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki. I have been actively contributing for a while now. If I could, that would be great. Thanks. 04:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC)